La Batalla de Duelos
by Aurora Caelestis Friki
Summary: "Este fic es un conjunto de drabbles que participan en el Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Duelo 1

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

"Este fic participa en el **Duelo #1** del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Oponente:** Mile Blues.

* * *

Agradezco el beteo a mi hermana, _**JessyRiddleFriki-Black**_ , que está de cumpleaños hoy. ¡Gracias hermanita!

* * *

 **Duelo #1**

 **El miedo de una madre**

* * *

Cuando Molly Weasley entró al gran comedor sintió un dolor desgarrador que atenazaba su corazón. Sabía con certeza que había perdido a uno de sus hijos. Su corazón de madre se lo gritaba.

Mientras buscaba a su familia entre los sobrevivientes, recordó cuando unos años atrás se encontró con un boggart y le mostró su peor miedo. El miedo de una madre que ama a cada uno de sus hijos, incluyendo él que se avergonzaba de su familia y le daba la espalda por ambición.

Distinguió a su familia al fondo y mientras se acercaba, sus fuerzas flaquearon y el dolor le desgarró las entrañas. Solo escuchaba el sollozo de uno de sus hijos repitiendo una y otra vez " _me salvó_ ".

Al llegar, sus hijos se apartaron dándole espacio.

— ¡Oh, Percy! —susurró viendo a su tercer vástago sin vida. Cayó de rodillas al suelo tomándolo en brazos, susurrando " _Riddikulus_ ", esperando que solo fuera una pesadilla.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** ¿Les he dicho que ODIO editar? ¿No lo sabían? Pues sí, odio editar. Este drabble ha sido un whatif y aunque siempre se me dan bien los drabble no sé si este será lo suficiente bueno para seguir en el duelo.

Ahora, respecto al drabble, estoy segura que muchos esperaban que hubiera sido Percy el que muriera y no Fred. Yo, en lo más profundo de mi corazón, lo hubiera esperado.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


	2. Duelo 2

**DISCLAIMER:** Todos los personajes y/o lugares conocidos del mundo de **HARRY POTTER** le pertenecen a la maravillosa escritora **J.K. ROWLING**. Sólo la trama es mía.

* * *

"Este fic participa en el **Duelo #2** del Club de Duelo del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".

 **Oponente:** Gilrasir. ¡Mucha suerte! :)

* * *

Agradezco el beteo a _**mi hija**_.

* * *

 **Duelo #2**

 **La traición de Peter**

* * *

—¡Mentira! —gritó Mary cayendo al suelo llorando.

—No tengo porqué mentirte, Peter le dijo a nuestro señor dónde encontrar a los Potter. Él los traicionó. Es un cobarde —dijo Mulciber con desprecio apuntándola con su varita.

Mary no creía lo que él decía. Peter jamás traicionaría a sus amigos. Tenía que buscarlo. Sabía que él estaba al Norte con Remus, aunque no sabía específicamente dónde. Tenía que llegar a Londres, allí podría tomar un tren hacia Escocia y tratar de contactarlo.

Observó cuidadosamente a su alrededor buscando la manera distraer al mortífago y poder huir, pero no encontró nada. De repente, hubo un ruido que lo distrajo. Mary tomó la oportunidad para escapar, pero cuando intentó salir por la puerta de la cocina Peter estaba allí apuntándola con su varita. Su corazón se rompió en mil pedazos al descubrir la verdad sobre el hombre que amaba, y comprendió que jamás llegaría con vida a Londres.

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA:** No es un secreto para nadie que a mí me encanta hacer parejas raras (o lo saben los que me conocen). **Mary & Peter** son uno de mis OTP Crack favoritos. La verdad es que me hubiera gustado tener un poco más de cantidad de palabras para desarrollar este drabble, pero los límites joden. Y, por si no lo dije antes, ¿he dicho que ODIO editar? ¿No lo sabían? Pues sí, odio editar. XDDDD

En el primer duelo tuve suerte porque **Mile Blue** no entregó. Ya saben, yo no soy una gran escritora, pero creo de esta no me salvo. Creo que este será mi último drabble para el duelo o quizás no. Uno nunca sabe. ;-) Les deseo mucha suerte a todos.

Espero que les guste.

 _Comentarios, criticas, ¿tomatazos?, ¿crucios?_


End file.
